


Should...

by justthehiddles



Series: Should... [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flashback, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre Night Manager Tom, Smut, Tom is a Sweetheart, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, actress original female character, shitty boyfriends, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Five years ago, Emma Masters just landed her first big acting gig on a soap opera.  While it is not much, it is an opportunity to grow.  While out celebrating, she meets up with a fellow actor, Tom Hiddleston.  While she doesn’t recognize any of his work, the two hit it off.  Before they know, they are getting hot and heavy in the elevator up to Tom’s room. Like ships passing in the night, the two never manage to meet again.Now five years later, Emma is a heavy hitter in the prime time drama world and Tom is a Golden Globe winning movie star.  Their paths cross again but things have changed.  Will they do what they should or fall to their deepest desires?





	1. Should...We Go to My Room?

**Five Years Earlier**

“Yes, I accept!”

Emma hung up the phone and ducked into a nearby hotel where she knew the bar served half-off appetizers and cheap drinks. A packed bar in the early evening did not bode well. Emma waded through the sea of ill-fitting suits and too-tight shift dresses to reach the bar. She motioned to the bartender who came over to take her order.

“Jack and Seven, please.”

The bartender slid the drink over and she searched for a place to sit. She found a small table in the corner with two chairs. She collapsed into the nearest one and took a big swig of her drink. Emma pulled her phone out and started on a text to her mother with the good news.

“Excuse me, but I believe you took my seat.” a smooth voice with a British accent commented.

She turned to see a tall man smiling behind her. His curly blonde hair gelled in place. She stood to move.

“It’s all right. I’ll take the empty one.”

“Sorry...” Emma paused looking at the man.

“…Thomas, Tom. And you are…?”

“Em…Emma.”

“Em…Emma. Nice to meet you. Mind if I share the table with you? There are only limited options around.”

She nodded. Tom sat down, scooting the chair over to give Emma plenty of room.

“You aren’t from around here, are you?” Emma asked, rolling her eyes at the obvious question.

Tom chuckled.

“What gave it away? The accent?”

“The suit.” Emma said, deadpan and Tom broke out into a full laughter.

“So, what brings you to America, Thomas?” Emma asked as she took a long drink of her whiskey, finishing up what was in the glass. It burned down her throat.

Tom sipped his drink while contemplating the question.

“I’m here to do some interviews on a recent project I did.”

“Oh, what line of work are you in?”

“I’m an actor.”

Emma’s ears perked up.

“Would I have seen you in something?”

Tom almost choked on his drink, not used to having to explain his burgeoning celebrity status.

“I played Loki in the _Thor_ movies and_ The Avengers_.”

Emma stared back, unmoved.

“I don’t watch superhero movies.” Emma’s nose crinkled up at the word “superhero.”

Tom continued, digging into his filmography, stunned that she didn’t know about Loki.

“_Only Lovers Left Alive_? _War Horse_? _Midnight in Paris_?”

“Nope.”

Tom frowned.

“I just finished a run of _Coriolanus_ at the Donmar.”

Emma leaned in.

“Ooh. Shakespeare.”

“You know _Coriolanus_? I’m impressed.”

“Oh, the Bard and I are on intimate terms. He was the subject of my senior thesis.”

Tom’s eyebrows drew up, and he pulled back.

“Oh! I studied Classics at Cambridge.”

Emma sipped the rest of her drink, already getting tipsy on her empty stomach.

“So Cambridge, can you say something in Latin?”

Tom gulped down the rest of his whiskey for some liquid courage. He unbuttoned his jacket and swooped it back with dramatic flair before leaning close to Emma. Heat radiated off of him like a furnace. She fought the urge to just melt against his broad shoulders. Tom cleared his throat before continuing.

“_Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori_.”

Emma raised her glass.

“May we all yield to love.”

Tom raised his now empty glass.

“To love,” they clinked their glasses together. Tom went to drink and realized he finished his drink.

“I think we need more drinks. What was yours?”

“Jack and Seven .”

Tom’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Whiskey. My kind of girl.”

Emma blushed as Tom headed off to the bar. Emma’s stomach flipped. God, he was handsome. After several minutes, he returned two glasses in hand.

“So, are we celebrating or drowning our sorrows?” Tom asked as he handed over the drink.

“Celebrating. I just booked my first big job.”

Tom beamed and brought the glass to his lips.

“Congratulations! What kind of job?”

“Acting.”

Tom spit his drink back into this glass.

“You could have led with that.”

“And miss that spit take? Not a chance.” Emma quipped, openly flirting now.

“What kind of acting job?”

“A minor part on a soap, but there is an opportunity to grow.”

“I wish you well.”

They clinked glasses once again. Two drinks turned to three, which turned to four. Emma and Tom talked about everything from horror stories from the acting trenches to family to hopes and dreams for the future. After the fourth drink, the bartender started giving them the eye.

“I think he wants us to leave.” Emma giggled from both alcohol and giddiness running through her veins. Her smile faded and she let out a breathy sigh as she had to leave.

“We should take this upstairs.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, take the conversation some place private. Like my hotel room.”

She gulped. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe her good mood, but going up to Tom’s room sounded enticing.

“You know what?” Emma slammed her hands on the table, rattling the glasses, “That is a brilliant idea.”

Tom laughed and the two of them rose to leave the hotel bar. They giggled the entire way through the lobby. Tom rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for the elevator. Emma sidled up to Tom, fingers brushing up against his. The skin on skin contact sent electricity through Emma’s body. There was more than just alcohol coursing through her veins as she drank in the sight of Tom.

He glanced over and smiled at Emma. Tom marveled at the sight of this woman next to him. Her dark brown hair pulled into a simple ponytail and her casual clothes failed to convey the complex personality underneath. He was drunk and not on whiskey. He wanted to know everything about Emma.

The elevator dinged. Emma stepped in first, pressing herself against the back wall. Tom followed suit, leaning on the wall next to her. The tension in the air was palpable and Tom noticed his collar getting tighter and his palms sweating. As the doors slid closed, Tom leaned in towards Emma.

“Hold the door!” a small voice called out. Startled and flustered, Tom reached out to hit the button and straighten himself up. Emma smiled as she turned her head away. An elderly woman entered the elevator, ladened with shopping bags.

“Hit floor 6 for me, please?” she asked Tom, smiling up at him.

“Certainly, my dear.”

“Are you from England?”

Emma hid her face as she worked to contain her laughter. Tom responded with a smile.

“I am. Wimbledon, in fact.”

“Isn’t that where they play tennis?”

“It is.”

The ding of the elevator interrupted the exchange, and the lady stepped out.

“You two youngsters have a nice evening.”

“Thank you,” Emma added, giving her a little wave.

Once the doors shut door, the two of them burst into laughter. Tom swung around, leaning over Emma’s small frame. He rubbed Emma’s arm, again sending electricity straight to her core. She swallowed hard before gazing up at Tom’s blue eyes.

“Now, where were we?” Tom asked as he pushed even closer.

“You were flirting with that old lady there?” Emma cracked a joke to distract from the butterflies in her stomach.

“Oh, that was not flirting,” Tom smirked, moving his face within inches of Emma’s.

Tom swore he heard her heart beating faster with each passing second.

“It wasn’t?” she squeaked, becoming more anxious.

Emma looked to see there was a way to escape but Tom’s arm caged her against the elevator wall.

“No, flirting requires the interplay of two peoples wants and desires…”

“Desires...” Emma repeated after Tom becoming lost in his words.

“Yes. As they say, it takes two to tango.”

Emma blushed at the thought and Tom took this opportunity to close any remaining distance between them. His lips crashed against hers with a sense of want and lust. Emma’s body softened against him and reciprocated the affection.

Tom sighed against Emma’s lips and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deeper. Tom, overcome with lust, pushed his hips into Emma. She moaned as his hardness brushed against her. Tom lost control as he slid his hand down Emma’s side, grazing over her waist, hips, and thighs before hooking his hand behind her knee and lifting it up.

The elevator interrupted their interlude by reaching Tom’s floor. Tom released Emma, and they were both flushed and panting. Emma attempted to straighten herself as the doors opened. Tom grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the corridor. Once they reached Tom’s room, he fumbled in his pockets for the key card. After what seemed like an eternity but was mere moments, Tom got the door opened and ushered Emma into the room. The door slammed behind them and Tom wasted no time.

“At last, you are mine,” Tom growled as he attacked Emma’s lips again.

His tongue was insistent and Emma moaned, granting it access. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. With each passing moment, Emma’s arousal grew more and more. She threw her arms around Tom’s neck, holding on for dear life. Tom placed his hands on both of Emma’s thighs. He lifted her and shoved Emma’s back into the wall.

“Ahh!” she yelped.

“You are intoxicating, love,” Tom growled into Emma’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

His words spurred Emma on and she pulled on his jacket, ripping it off his shoulders. Her hands then turned to unbuttoning his shirt. Tom pulled her top off in one motion, exposing her skin to the cold air of the hotel room. Tom moaned in appreciation at Emma’s curves before devouring that sweet spot in the crook of her neck. It was as though that spot connected to her core.

“Tom?” she breathed.

“Yes?”

“Fuck me.”

Tom’s lips curved into a devious smile.

“With pleasure.”

Tom pulled Emma across the room until her back landed onto the soft sheets of the bed. She propped herself on her elbows to watch Tom undress at the end of the bed. He undid the buttons of his shirt and peeled the shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He undid his belt and fly next. Emma licked her lips in anticipation.

“Is someone enjoying the show?” Tom asked as he pulled the belt from the loops at a painstakingly slow pace.

Emma could only nod, not trusting her voice to cooperate. Tom took this as an opportunity to torture her. He lowered his pants, kicking them off behind him. Emma could see the sizable bulge in his boxer briefs. Emma gulped at the thought of him filling her to the hilt. She was gushing. Tom moved to hover over her on the bed. He moved like a jungle cat stalking his prey. He started kissing Emma on her collarbone. She arched her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the side. Tom turned his attention to Emma’s now heaving chest.

He took one of her nipples and sucked with fervor.

“Oh, God!” Emma groaned, and she tangled her hands in his blond curls. This only spurred on Tom as he drew his attention to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, eliciting the same reaction from Emma. She struggled to undo her jeans, when Tom grabbed her hands.

“Allow me.”

With deft hands, Tom made short work on the button and fly of Emma’s jeans. She bucked her hips up to allow Tom to pull them down, taking her underwear with him. She laid there naked as Tom drank in the sight. His eyes hooded with lust, he pressed his chest into hers as he crushed against her lips.

“Perfection,” Tom muttered as his hands raked across her body. As his hands grazed her pubic bone, Emma shifted her legs apart, granting him access to her glistening sex. Tom’s fingers slid up and down her slit, collecting juices along the way.

“So wet for me. So ready,” Tom moaned into Emma’s ear.

With no warning, Tom pushed one long digit into Emma’s pussy and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. Tom chuckled as her walls gripped onto his finger.

“You are so eager to please.”

He pumped his finger in and out at a languid pace, drawing out Emma’s pleasure. Soon, he added a second finger and quickened his pace. His other hand found her clit, drawing tight circles. There was a tightening in her core.

“Oh, yes!” She gasped as Tom curled his fingers inside.

“Come on darling, cum for me,” Tom urged on as he continued to fuck Emma with his fingers.

“Don’t stop!”

Tom continued to finger Emma, curling his fingers while stimulating her clit. Before long, the coil snapped and Emma orgasmed.

“Fuck. Me!” Emma screamed as waves of pleasure washed over her. Tom pulled off his underwear and lined up with her entrance, pushing in to the hilt.

Emma never felt so full in her life. Tom filled every inch of her.

“Oh God, you feel amazing,” Tom exclaimed, and he began to thrust, pushing in balls deep each time.

A second orgasm fast approached and Tom’s hip thrusts grew more and more erratic. Tom cried out as he spilled into her and moments later, she came. The two of them collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning, Emma woke to find the bed empty. She rolled over and found the spot still warm. As she still detected him on the pillow, spices and woods. Emma heard the bathroom door open and Tom stepped out, wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Morning.” he said with a smile.

“Morning.” she responded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Um… I guess we should talk.”

Emma blushed.

“Might be a good idea after last night.”

“Yeah, I don’t do that sort of thing. You know… last night… with girls… I mean ladies… I’m a nice guy, I swear.” Tom blabbered about, the last few words squeaking out.

Emma couldn’t help but giggle.

“Nervous much?” It’s fine. I never sleep with someone the first time I meet them either.”

Tom smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I would like to see you again.” Tom ran his hand up and down Emma’s arm.

There are those shivers again.

“Me too.”

“But I am leaving New York today for London.”

Emma noticed the packed bag by the door. In the heat of passion last night, she had missed it. Emma’s face dropped.

“Oh.”

“But I should be back in three weeks’ time. Can I take you out on a proper date?”

Emma nodded.

“Until then, how about some room service breakfast?” Tom stood to head over to the phone.

Emma’s stomach growled in response.

“I will take that as a yes.” Tom smiled.

He ordered breakfast for two and got dressed while Emma took a shower. She washed her hair before slipping back into the clothes from last night.

“Here.” Tom shoved a shirt in Emma’s face. “In case you don’t want to wear the same shirt again.”

Emma took the shirt and switched out. The shirt smelled of Tom.

“Thanks.”

By this time the food arrived. The two of them ate in a hurry, chatting and exchanging numbers, Tom’s car set to arrive soon. As Emma shoved the last piece into her mouth, Tom’s phone rang.

“I’ll be right down.”

Emma walked out with him. Tom leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Three weeks. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

It wasn’t a date. Emma got busy with her new role, and then sick and they canceled plans. Tom and she her exchanged phone calls, emails, even a few video chats. But never met in person again.

As the weeks turned to months, the texts became more scarce. Both their careers continued to prosper, Tom with a Golden Globe performance as Jonathan Pine and Emma translated a few Daytime Emmy wins into starring in a prime time drama. After 18 months, the texts stopped altogether. Emma forgot about the one-night stand.

**Present Day**

“Em?” a familiar voice rang out across the L.A. restaurant.

Emma looked around for the source. It couldn’t be a fan, no one called her “Em” anymore. She saw a man with unruly ginger curls wearing a tailored suit, making a beeline towards her. Her eyes widened and her heart jumped into her throat. All the memories of that night rushed back to her like a tidal wave.

“Is that who I think it is?” Corrine, Emma’s friend asked, tugging on her arm.

The man reached her table and Emma rose to her feet, gripping the table for support.

“I can’t believe it is you, Em!” he pulled her into a big bear hug. He still smelled of spices and woods.

“Tom!” Emma pulled from the embrace, looking him over. “Nice beard.”

Tom chuckled as he rubbed his hand through the whiskers. The two of them stared at one another for what seemed an eternity. Corrine cleared her throat and Emma jumped at the sound.

“So sorry! Corrine, Tom Hiddleston. Tom, Corrine Saunders, my friend and former publicist.”

“Charmed.“ Corrine cooed as she extended her hand palm down.

Tom gave a nervous chuckle before giving it an anemic shake.

“So Tom,” Corrine started in. “How in the hell do you know our little Emma over here? She’s never mentioned you before.”

Emma’s face flushed as the color drained from Tom’s. They exchanged knowing looks before Tom cleared his throat.

“Well, it is a funny story.” Tom started as he pulled on his collar.

Emma wasn’t laughing.


	2. Should...I Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma never expected to run in Tom again, but yet here he is in the same restaurant, five years later. Will he spill the beans on that one night and what will become of the sparks between the two of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter!

“It is not that funny, Thomas,” Emma chuckled, digging her nails into Tom’s arm.

Tom took an empty seat at Emma’s table and Corrinne leaned in closer to Tom. Even though Corrinne worked as a publicist, she still swooned over celebrities—good-looking male celebrities. Tom fit that bill to a T. Tom squeezed your arm back.

“Well, maybe I exaggerate.” 

“Come on you two, spill.” Corrinne urged on.

“I happened to be in New York when I partook of the hotel bar. Em and I ended up sharing a table.”

“I just won the part of on All My Heart and celebrated with a few drinks. Tom and I ended up talking for the rest of the night.”

Corrinne’s eyebrows arched up; she wanted more and Emma refused to cooperate.

“Although, she didn’t know who I was.” Tom added, giving Emma a playful punch in the shoulder. Emma blushed. Not her proudest moment.

“Emma! How did you not recognize him?” Corrinne said, aghast.

“I wasn’t into superhero movies five years ago! Sue me!”

Tom chuckled. “It was quite alright.”

“And?” Corrinne asked, wanting the rest of the story.

“And…” Tom continued, “we exchanged numbers with plans to meet again in three weeks when I returned to New York, but this one stood me up.”

Tom nudged Emma in the shoulder. Emma blushed. Thank God for Tom’s discretion. The gossip magazines would have a field day.

“I did not! We mutually cancelled!” Emma protested.

“Ah, no. I made plans, and you cancelled by text. Something about rehearsals. I assume someone got scared.”

Tom wiggled his eyebrows at Emma. Corrinne leaned back in her chair and looked at the two of them. Tom and Emma laughed at some unheard joke and Corrinne laughed along.

“But enough about the past,” Corrinne interjected, “What brings you to L.A., Tom? I thought you lived in London.”

“True. I am here for work.” Tom chattered on nervously, “I have some screen tests, auditions, and what not for an upcoming project.”

“I would assume a big movie star didn’t audition anymore.”

“Stories of my fame are exaggerated I am afraid. The auditions are for the leading lady in the project. You understand, Emma.”

Emma nodded.

“Yeah. I hate those chemistry tests. All those eyes on you.” Emma scrunched up her nose. She didn’t have Tom’s star power, so auditions took up a significant chunk of her time when she didn’t have filming.

“And what about Em? I thought you lived in New York?” Tom asked.

“Uh, I moved out here about two years ago. My series films out here.” Emma responded. She would never tell him but she followed his career and life in the papers over the years; she hoped Tom did the same, but his comment dashed her hopes.

“Oh, your series? Isn’t the show called something like Silver Surfer or Silver Fox?” Tom quipped, twisting his face into mock contemplation.

Tom lied. After that encounter in New York, he spent the following years keeping tabs on Emma’s career; the two Daytime Emmys for her role on All My Heart, Silver Sable, all of her accolades and successes.

“Silver Sable.”

“Right! And what kind of TV show is it? An action show of some sort?” Tom commented, relentless in getting the response he wanted.

“It’s a superhero show.” Emma muttered.

“I was under the impression you didn’t like superheroes?”

Corrinne chuckled at the banter. These two baited each other left and right.

“I’ve changed.” Emma snapped back, a smile on her face.

“So it seems.” Tom’s eyes raked over Emma’s body and she blushed once again. 

Corrinne choked on her drink.

“But enough about me. What is—” Tom started before a gentleman tapped on his shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt. Tom, we need you back at our table.” he said.

Tom rose from the chair.

“So sorry, Luke. I will be right back.”

Emma sighed in relief. With Tom leaving, her secret remained safe. Tom started off back towards his table but he spun on his heel, pulling his phone from his coat pocket.

“Before I leave, Em.” Emma popped her head up to look at him, “I need your number, the old one doesn’t work.”

Emma didn’t expect him to still know her old number. When her fame rose and her personal number somehow made its way into her fans’ hands, she changed numbers.

“Of course, Tom!” Emma rattled off her personal cell as Tom punched the digits into his cell.

“Perfect.” Tom leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. His lips still soft like Emma remembered. “I will call and we must do lunch!”

Tom jogged off before Emma responded. After a few minutes, Corrinne cleared her throat. Emma turned and narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Spill it.”

“So… there is more to this. Care to share?”

“No comment.”

“Fair enough. So he seems nice.”

Emma blushed.

“And sexy as fuck.”

“Corrinne!” Emma spat.

“What? That man is sex in a suit. So when are you going to tell him?”

“When I’m ready.” Emma mumbled as she returned her attention to her salad.

-

Tom texted her once so she would have his number too, but Emma guessed she wouldn’t run into Tom again for some time. It wasn’t as though the two of them ran in the same circles. Their only professional link was their portrayal of Marvel characters. She hustled through the next few days in a bit of a fog. She never expected to run into him again. And she didn’t expect all those feelings and emotions to rear their ugly head. 

“Earth, Emma!” Mary, her assistant, yelled.

Emma jolted in her seat.

“Ahh!” Emma waving her arms about catching herself before she fell on her face. “Yes, Mary.”

Mary suppressed a giggle. 

“Okay. you have auditions all afternoon. The first one is in an hour and across town.”

Emma groaned. Some days she regretted living in Brentwood. She enjoyed the space and privacy but hated that it meant driving for hours in Los Angeles traffic. Emma, a native New Yorker, never developed the taste for sitting in traffic for hours to go 30 miles.

“Fine. I will leave in fifteen minutes.” Emma rose from her chair to go get ready. “And since I will be gone for the rest of the day forward the calls to your cell and take off around 3.”

Mary’s face lit up. 

“Thanks, boss! Don’t forget the last audition is at 4 and a chemistry test, so bring a change of clothes.”

Emma took off to her bedroom and took a quick shower. Fixing her hair into a simple ponytail, she applied a light amount of makeup and dug through her closet. She settled on some simple jeans and a nice top and packed a body-conscious dress along with some heels and a small bag of makeup for her last audition. Twenty minutes later, Emma took off in her car.

As predicted, Emma sat in traffic for an inordinate amount of time and made it to the studio with no time to spare. The audition process still bothered Emma. Although Emma’s career was well established in television, her agent hoped to use her success as Silver Sable to push Emma into film roles. That meant auditioning. Six months in and no one took the bait. Perhaps she should stick to TV. 

The first audition was for a period drama. Emma could smell the Oscar bait a mile away. Based on the reaction Emma got when she walked into the room, she did not fit the role at all. The whole ordeal took ten painful minutes. Emma repeated the process two more times with varying degrees of success. 

Once she reached her final audition, she ducked into the bathroom to change. Emma already went through several auditions for the part in a new romantic comedy. Now she came in for a chemistry test, the part she hated. Chemistry tests made Emma feel like an object, not a person. But these types of auditions were the cost of doing business. 

Emma shimmied out of her jeans and slipped into the dress. The neckline was lower than her usual outfits but whatever. She pulled her hair down from the ponytail, letting it fall around her shoulders and retouched her makeup and added some extra mascara and blush. Emma examined herself in the mirror.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to no one in particular. 

Emma walked back out into the hallway and took a seat with three other actresses. They all looked about five years younger than Emma, with their boobs cinched up to their chin and hems flirting with indecent exposure. Emma grew disheartened. All these other girls looked like they stepped out of the pages of a magazine, Playboy to be specific. Emma’s aesthetic was more akin to In Style. She looked over the lines as they called one of the other girls into the room. She could feel the butterflies; no matter how many times she did this, Emma always got butterflies. 

After about 15 minutes, they called her in. She straightened out her dress as she walked into the room. 

“And you will be reading with our male lead…” the PA explained as Emma looked up from the lines to see Tom standing in the room.

“Tom Hiddleston.” Emma finished.

Tom smiled.

“In the flesh, Emma.” Tom extended his hand, Emma shook it in a daze.

What the fuck is happening? kept repeating in Emma’s head, a mantra. She took a few deep breaths. She realized the people in the room were still talking.

“… so I will be kissing you in this scene.” Tom’s voice punctured through Emma’s mental haze.

She nodded, and the scene began as they took their places. 

“Do you mind?” Emma started as she pushed past Tom.

“Do you mind? This is my room and my bed. You are a guest.” Tom countered.

“Really, that’s not what you called me last night.” Emma smirked as she moved closer to Tom, his blue eyes glittering in the lights.

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. You’re not my type.”

“Oh, you mean dumb, blonde, and young. Then you would be right!”

“If there was any other choice here, I would gladly take it.” Tom moved in closer, his nostrils flared. 

“Keep to your side of the bed tonight. Your snoring kept me up.” Emma huffed out the line, her breath puffing into Tom’s face.

“Touch me with your cold feet one more time and see what happens.” Tom sneered as he leaned into her space. The tension ran high.

“You and what army?!” Emma barked as Tom pulled her into a kiss. She pushed at his arms but he held firm. She relented and melted into the kiss. The memories of that night flooded back to her. They parted and turned to look at the six other people in the room. For once, everyone looked Emma and Tom rather than staring at their phones or drinking their coffee.

“Uh… We’ll be in touch.” one of the men said.

Tom shook her hand again, and she walked out of the room. Emma got about halfway down the hallway when a voice rang out.

“WAIT!”

Emma stopped and turned to see the PA from earlier.

“Wait. Can you come with me?”

Emma blinked but followed the petite girl to another room. This one was empty, save a couple chairs and a couch.

“Just wait here, please.” the assistant asked as she gestured towards the couch. 

Emma plopped down and kicked her heels off. She pulled her phone and started replying to emails. Twenty minutes passed and then forty-five minutes. After an hour and fifteen minutes, the PA returned and took Emma back into the same room. She expected to see the same group of people as before, no one remained. Except for Tom. 

“What’s going on?”

Tom looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact and pushing a nonexistent piece of lint with his shoe.

“I was hoping you would accompany me to dinner?”

“Is that why I have been sitting in a room for over an hour?” 

Emma’s face turned red. Tom’s face fell.

“In part. The casting directors wanted to bring you for another reading after everyone else finished, but I insisted it wasn’t necessary.”

Emma’s eyes widened.

“Are you saying I got the part?”

Tom smiled.

“Unofficially, yes. But wait for your agent to give you the news in a few days. Try to act surprised.”

Emma squeed out loud and did a little dance. Without considering the situation, she jumped up and kissed Tom on the lips. He blushed at the sudden contact.

“Does that mean yes to dinner?”

Emma nodded, not realizing what she agreed to until they pulled up to the restaurant.


	3. Should...I Let This Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to the restaurant and realizes her mistake. Should she let this happen or tell the Tom the truth? And what will be the consequences?

Once the car pulled up to Casa Vega, Emma realized her mistake. 

“Maybe we should just call it a night?” Emma offered. “I’m sure you’re exhausted from the auditions all day.”

Tom grinned back to her.

“Nonsense. We are here to celebrate. Besides,” Tom rubbed his hand on Emma’s thigh. “I am dying to catch up with you.”  
Emma feigned a smile. In her mind, the right thing to do was to go home, but her heart said to throw caution to the wind.

As Tom opened the door and held his hand out to her, Emma’s heart won out. What harm ever came from dinner?

The greeter sat the two of them in a small booth in the back, far from the prying eyes of the other patrons. Tom took the opportunity, sliding right next to Emma. His heat radiated through his jeans and straight onto Emma’s thigh. She felt her cheeks flush.

“Is it hot in here?” she asked, shaking her shirt to create a breeze.

“Feel fine to me. Perhaps you just need something to drink.”

As if on cue, the waiter appeared.

“Bullitt Whiskey, neat. Please.” Tom ordered.

“I… I will take a seltzer with lime.” Emma responded. What she really wanted was a margarita. Maybe two to get through the night. 

Tom grimaced at Emma.

“That doesn’t sound like the girl I met five years ago. I half expected you to order one of those fishbowl margaritas.”

Emma chuckled at the thought of drinking half a bottle of tequila as she sipped her water.

“Tequila is off limits. Makes me bloat.”

“Says who?” Tom countered, his brows knitted above his nose. Emma changed from the girl he met in New York.

“My trainer.” she snapped back. “He keeps my nutrition pretty dialed in.”

Emma hated the diet Bryce kept her on. No gluten, no dairy, no refined sugar, no alcohol, and no fun. She realized the importance to keep in shape for roles but every so often she wanted to let loose and eat a cupcake.

“That sounds dreadful.” Tom scrunched his nose up at restricting a diet.

Emma shrugged.

“It’s not bad once you get used to it.” She lied. She never got used to it.

“I can’t imagine going through life without eating a cookie once in a while.”

Emma chuckled at the memory of Tom and Cookie Monster. “Me want cookie.” she giggled.

“Precisely. We all need to live a little.”

The waiter appeared with the drinks. Emma looked over to Tom who held his glass up. She turned to the waiter.

“On second thought, can I get a white wine sangria?”

The waiter nodded and took off to fetch the drink. Tom nudged Emma with his shoulder.

“That’s my girl. A toast…” Emma held up her first drink as Tom continued, “… to the beginning of a beautiful work relationship and rekindling an old friendship.” The two of them clinked glasses and Emma took a sip as did Tom. 

“So…” Emma started, “what’s new with you?” Emma dropped her head. What a stupid question! “I didn’t mean… Obviously… you are doing the movie.” She huffed. “I’ll shut up now.”

Tom’s head fell back in laughter.

“Are you nervous, Em?” Tom rubbed her shoulders. “Why on earth are you nervous? It’s not like I haven’t already seen you naked.”

Emma gave a nervous chuckle. Why on earth was she nervous? It’s dinner with an old friend, nothing more. “You’re right. I don’t know what is wrong with me.” She took a big swig of her sangria and felt her nerves melt away.

“Right.” Tom said as he rubbed her knee. “Silver Sable, you must be proud.”

Emma smiled at the mention of her character. “I am. She is the best character I ever played.”

“I appreciate the feeling. If you ever need help with those daggers...” Tom flipped his silverware for effect.

Emma giggled. “You will be my first call, promise.”

With that, the two of them ordered food and continued talking. Tom’s hand worked its way from her knee to lower thigh. He gave a playful squeeze during the conversation every so often, each time sparking something inside Emma. Why is he so handsome?

Once the food arrived, both dug in with gusto. When the waiter cleared the plates, and Tom paid the bill, Emma lingered in the booth. She didn’t want the evening to end. Tom slid out of the booth and offered his hand to her, which she gladly took. When they stepped out, a blast of night chill hit them. Emma shivered. She did not pack a jacket, not expecting such a late evening.

“Cold?” Tom questioned.

“A touch.”

“Let’s see if we can’t warm you up.”

Tom rubbed Emma’s arm with vigor. She felt warmth emanate from the palms of his hands. She gave a small smile as he looked up at him. Tom tilted his head and before Emma said a word, Tom pressed his lips to hers. Warmth flowed from her lips through her entire body and against her better judgment, she flung her arms over Tom’s neck and pulled him in deeper. 

This is wrong! a small voice in her head screamed. But her need to be wanted and desired drowned out the voices of her better angels. Tom pulled away.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Emma breathed. “Um… I need to get home.”

Tom looked at his watch. “Shit! Me too. Big day tomorrow. I’m not just the male lead, but also an executive producer.”  
Tom led her back to the car. During the ride back to the studio, the two of them didn’t make much conversation. Tom focused on the road and Emma went over the whole scene in her mind again and again. They arrived at the studio and Tom parked the car.

“I had a great time, Tom.”

Tom rubbed the back of his fingers on Emma’s arm. Those damn shivers again. “Me too. That kiss back there, sorry if I was being forward.”

“No, it’s fine.” Emma retorted back, opening the door. “You have a big day tomorrow as so do I. Thank you again.”  
Emma turned to leave but Tom grabbed her wrist. With a flick, he snapped her back around, and he kissed her again. “I’ll call you.”

Emma nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Emma walked to her car in shock. Why did she say that? The drive home was quick but not so quick Emma couldn’t replay the entire evening in her head over and over. She tried to determine where she went wrong or whether she wanted to change anything that happened.

By the time Emma got home, it was dark. There were no lights on when Emma entered the front door of her home.   
“Bryce?” she called into the void.

Silence.

She peeked into the bedroom and saw Bryce’s head peeking out from underneath the covers. She changed into pajamas and slid into bed without waking up Bryce, letting sleep take over.

-

The California sun streaming in through Emma’s windows was a rude wake up call. She stretched and found the other side of the bed cold. She sat up and headed into the bathroom before tugging on a robe. Upon entering the living area, the sound of a high-speed blender greeted Emma going. Just what she needed this particular morning.

“Morning, babe.”

Emma saw Bryce in the kitchen, wearing only his boxers, shoving spinach into the blender.

“Morning.” Emma mumbled as she turned on the coffee machine. Caffeine was a necessity at this point.

“Late night? You weren’t home by the time I fell asleep.” Bryce placed a wet kiss on Emma’s cheek as he chugged his shake.

“Yeah…” Emma started, choosing her words with care, “I went out with an old friend.”

She rationalized it was not a lie. 

“Anyone I know?” Bryce pressed as he finished up the shake and began doing push-ups on the kitchen floor.

“I don’t think so.”

Still not a lie.

“Where did you go?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Emma protested.

Bryce looked up at her. “I’m just wondering. Do you not want to tell me because you cheated?”

Emma’s face reddened.

Bryce hopped up. “I knew it!”

“Bryce I can…” Emma started as tears pricked her eyes.

“Babe,” he interrupted, “You know how important your diet is. We can’t have you getting fat.”

He pinched her side at non-existent pudge. “I guessed you looked a little bloated. Let me guess, Mexican food with a margarita.”

Emma blinked back the tears. She nodded. “Sangria.”

Bryce slammed his palms against the island counter. “Well, it’s a good thing we have the home gym. An extra 30 minutes of cardio should do it.”

Emma continued to stare in disbelief. She smiled and nodded. “Of course, babe.”

Bryce gave her another sloppy kiss. “I got to meet Dustin and Nick at Gold’s. Are we still on for dinner at Craig’s?”

Emma gripped the counter. “You bet.”

Bryce grinned and slapped her ass as he headed off to the bedroom to get ready. Emma dropped her head and appreciated the cool marble against her forehead.

The rest of the day flew by. Emma received a call from her agent offering her the part in the new movie. She pretended to act surprised. They already set her up for meetings on the project the next day. Emma spent the day running errands, making phone calls, and yes, working out. She changed out of pajamas and slipped on a nice dress to meet Bryce, who texted and said to just meet at the restaurant. 

-

At 6 p.m., she met Bryce at Craig’s. Bryce was waiting outside, having changed out of gym clothes and wearing a knit polo and slacks. The polo hugged Bryce’s biceps and abs. Emma told him the shirts were too tight but Bryce insisted the best advertising for his personal training business was his own body. Bryce spun Emma before kissing her cheek, making sure the photographers got a good shot. Emma would have preferred something more low-key but Bryce picked it for date night. She suspected Bryce picked the more high profile places for the publicity, the fact Bryce never wanted to take the back entrance heightened this suspicion. It was Emma’s least favorite part of the business, the paparazzi and the gossip magazines. 

They sat down right away, at a table in the middle of everything at Bryce’s request. Emma felt eyes staring at the two of them. She wanted to melt into the floor. Bryce took her hand and rubbed her knuckles. She pulled her hand but Bryce held tight.

“What’s wrong babe?” Bryce rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. 

She hated that and moved away from the motion. “Nothing. I’m tired.”

“You’ll feel better once you eat.”

The waiter came by to get drink orders.

“A Scotch and water and water with lemon for the lady.”

Emma gave the waiter a strained nod. Emma looked around the room. The dim light made it hard to make out faces. But she heard a voice ring out and made her blood chill. At that moment, Emma swore to only order take-out.

“Em!” 

Emma turned and saw Tom making a beeline to her table.

“Tom!” 

Emma rose in a daze as Tom pulled her into a bear hug.

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

Emma managed a nervous laugh. This was her personal hell.

“I’m sorry. How rude of me. I’m Tom, Emma’s new co-star and you are…”

Bryce stood too. Tom towered a good six inches about him. Bryce puffed his chest out.

“Bryce…” 

“… ah yes, the personal trainer.” Tom finished.

“And boyfriend.” Bryce added.

Tom’s face fell for an instant. Bryce didn’t catch it as he looked down at Emma, but Emma caught it as she stared at Tom. How was this happening? she panicked. Tom gave a chuckle.

“Of course, mate.” Tom clapped Bryce on the shoulder. “I won’t keep you.”

Bryce pulled out one of the chairs. “Nah, man. A friend of Emma’s is a friend of mine.” 

“Now, Bryce, I’m sure Tom has people to get back to…” Emma waved off Tom. 

“…I imagine they can manage without me for a bit.” Tom smirked as he took the seat.

Emma’s eyes narrowed at Tom who continued to smirk. Emma opened her mouth to shoo Tom away.

“Can I get your order?” the waiter walked up, bewildered by a third person.

“Oh, he is not staying,” Bryce gestured at Tom. “I’ll take the New York strip with the mac and cheese. And the lady will have Tuscan Kale salad, no cheese, no nuts, and the dressing on the side. Oh, and a side of sauteed spinach, no butter.”

Emma gave a strained smile to the waiter and nodded. Tom sat silent. Emma rose from her seat. Tom rose, while Bryce stayed seated, drinking his whiskey.

“Excuse me boys, but I need to freshen up.” 

Tom’s eyes followed her out of sight. He received a shove as he sat back down.

“She is something, huh?”

“Yes, she is. So Bryce…”

“Call me Bry.”

Tom swallowed hard. “Okay, Bry. Emma told me you are a personal trainer.”

Bryce’s face lit up. He stood up. And lifted his shirt.

“Feel my abs.”

“I’d rather not.”

“No, dude, touch my abs.” Bryce pulled at Tom’s arm but he wrenched free of his grasp.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

=  
“Okay, bro. Listen, so what is this new project you and Em…” Bryce’s voice trailed off as a girl, no more than twenty walked by in a miniskirt so short the whole outfit should be an obscenity violation and her fake boobs cinched to her chin. Tom cleared his throat.

“Tom, bro, did you see that fine piece of ass walk by?”

He shook his head no, desperate to get away. Emma made her reappearance. 

“Did I miss anything?”

“Just a little bro bonding.” Bryce interjected, punching Tom in the shoulder.

Tom laughed and rubbed his neck.

“I must be going. Emma, always a pleasure. Bryce, uh Bry, it has been an experience.”

Tom hugged Emma squeezing her tight before extending his hand to Bryce. Bryce took the chance to pull Tom into a bear hug. Tom took off for his table but not before Bryce slipped him a business card and suggested Tom check out his “Insta”. Tom turned around one more time before ducking out of view. He watched Emma laugh at something Bryce said. Inside his heart shattered.

-

Emma arrived at the studio early this time. It took her some time to find the right building for the meeting. She found the right room and stepped in. Tom gathered around the table with a few men in suits. Tom’s face darkened at the sight of her.

“Emma, a word.” Tom grabbed her by the crook of the elbow.

Tom led her out of the room, down the hallway and into another room. He said nothing the entire way, instead staring forward with laser intensity.

“What is it, Tom?” she rubbed her elbow once he released her.

“How long have you been with Bryce?”

Emma furrowed her brow.

“About a year and a half.”

“You shouldn’t be dating him. He is not the right guy for you.”

“I beg your pardon?”


	4. Should...| I End It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom expresses his concerns to Emma about Bryce but will she heed his words? And what happens when Emma’s birthday comes around?

“I said he is the wrong guy for you.” Tom repeated through gritted teeth.

Emma furrowed her brow. “Who in the hell do you think you are?” Emma spat back, pulling away from Tom.

“Emma, Em…” Tom reached out. “I’m only looking out for you. Bryce…”

“No! You are only looking out for yourself! Bryce and I are fine!” she snapped back.

Tom sighed. He turned his back to her, calming himself before speaking again. He rubbed his neck as he turned to face Emma. Her face reddened, her fists clenched at her side. “I’m sorry, Em. I went about this all the wrong way.”

“You’re damn right you did!”

Tom winced. “I respect you are in a relationship with…” Tom swallowed hard. “Bryce. I won’t interfere. But I have feelings for you, Emma. And they aren’t going away.”

Emma unclenched her fists and her shoulders relaxed. “If you won’t interfere, then why? Why try to sow seeds of doubt?” Emma narrowed her eyes, studying Tom looking for signs of ulterior motives. 

Tom ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he doing this? Did the whole thing matter? he pondered. “Well…” he started as he stepped towards her. “… it’s that I see how you are with him. You don’t seem like you’re happy.”

Emma frowned. She never considered she might be unhappy with Bryce. Sure he could be a bit much but he took care of her. “You don’t understand. I am happy. Bryce and I are happy.”

Tom took another step and took her hands in his. “If you are so happy, why didn’t you tell me at dinner? Or stop me from kissing you?” Tom gave a small smile as he rubbed the pads of his thumbs against her knuckles. The motion sent shocks through Emma. She swore that Tom’s mere touch affected her to the core.

“I… I… was going to tell you.”

Tom’s smile widened. “Before or after I kissed you again?” Tom leaned down and ran his thumb down the side of her face before tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. God, he wanted to taste her lips again.

“Before.” Emma responded as she turned out of Tom’s hand and walked towards the door, her back to him to hide her blushing cheeks.

Tom grabbed her shoulder and spun her in place.“I need you to tell me we are okay before we go back.” 

Emma turned and smiled. “Of course we are.” She gave his arms a rub with her hands. “Friends?” she extended a hand.

The word “friends” broke Tom’s heart. He didn’t want to be Emma’s friend. He wanted more. He wanted all of her. Every inch, every moment. He wanted her to be his and his alone. But he realized a romance wasn’t possible right now. “Friends.” 

He took her hand and gripped her hand tight, pulling her into a hug. He kissed the temple of her forehead. “Please consider what I said.”

Emma nodded. They jumped apart as the door creaked open, one of the other men entered the room.

“Tom?” he hesitated as he stepped in. “Everyone’s waiting.”

Tom gave the man a smile.

“We’ll be right in.”

The man nodded and gave a curious look at the two of them before closing the door.

“Shall we?” Tom offered his hand.

Emma nodded and took his hand and he led her back to the room.

-

The meeting ran smoothly and everyone seemed enthused about the project. Tom sat across from Emma and she swore he kept stealing glances at her during the meeting. As everyone filed out, Tom caught Emma. “Lunch?”

“I can’t. I have lunch with Corrinne.”

“Another time.”

Tom nodded and walked off while Emma headed to her car. 

-

The drive to the restaurant gave Emma enough time to consider Tom’s conversation. Is Bryce that bad? Emma reflected back to when the relationship started. Back in the beginning, Bryce lavished her with attention. Wined and dined her. Bought her presents. Somewhere along the line, things changed. Bryce no longer reached for the check. He paid less attention to her when they went out. Lately, anything and everything Bryce did got on her nerves. 

But she also remembered the good things. He took care of her and made sure she always looked her best. As she pulled into the parking space, Emma was even more conflicted than ever.

Corrinne waited outside. If she caught Emma’s emotional state, she said nothing. They sat down and ordered drinks. 

“So what's new with you?” Corrinne started.

“Do you think Bryce and I should break up?”

Corrinne spit her water back into her glass. “Woah! Where is this coming from?” 

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. Tom was saying…”

“Oh I see, Tom was saying.” Corrinne leaned on her elbows. 

“It’s not like that.”

“Tell me what it is like. Tell why Tom Hiddleston has such a hold on you.”

Emma lifted her glass to her lips. “We slept together.” she mumbled into the glass as she took a drink.

Corrinne’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?! Did you say you slept with Tom ‘I’m carved from marble’ Hiddleston?”

Emma averted her eyes.

“When? How? Explain yourself, missy!”

Emma sighed. “About five years ago in New York, we met in a hotel bar. I just won the role on All My Heart. We drank a few drinks. One thing led to another. We never met each other again until that day in the restaurant.”

Corrinne slumped in her chair, overwhelmed with information. “And you told Bryce, right?” Corrinne questioned after several moments.

Emma choked. She didn’t consider Bryce finding out. “Of course not. And no one is to tell him. He already feels he needs to compete with Tom. We ran into Tom last night at dinner.”

“How’d that go?”

“I left for the restroom. When I got back, Tom seemed tense. And then today…”

“Yes, today. What exactly did Tom say to you?”

Emma recounted the whole exchange. 

Corrinne leaned back in her chair and whistled. “Well, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know!!!”

“You better figure it out because right now you are in a relationship with one man while another man is telling you he has feelings for you. And that another man happens to be one of the hottest men on earth.”

Emma slumped in her chair before dropping her head to the table. “How do I get myself into these situations?”

“Talent.” Corrinne snapped as the waiter walked by to place their food down. “Talent and the worst luck ever.”

“Clearly.” Emma shot her a glance. “But what about Bryce?” 

“What about Bryce? Do you love him or not? It is that simple.”

Emma fell silent as she picked at her food. Was it that simple? She contemplated the question as she pushed the food around on her plate. She didn’t eat with so much on her mind. It should be that simple but it wasn’t; three lives at stake after all. Over the last year and a half, her life and Bryce’s became more and more intertwined. Ending the relationship would be ugly. Something about how Tom made her feel caused Emma’s stomach to flutter. Her skin burned with fire when he touched her. Her brows furrowed.

As Emma furrowed her brows in deep contemplation, Corrinne sat back and watched her friend toil. Once Emma got something on her mind, she refused to let it go until she came to resolution. Corrinne had learned to watched from the sidelines. 

The two women finished up the meal and left their separate ways. Emma returned home, grateful Bryce remained at the gym. She need solitude to work this out.

-

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. Meetings and fittings filled the rest of Emma’s week. She found herself flustered every time Tom was in the same room as her. Tom caught her reaction; he smiled and laughed every time Emma stumbled or blushed in his presence. He never acted to Emma in any other way than of a friend, but the rumors still flew. 

Every time the two of them entered a room, the conversation stopped for a moment. Emma noticed stares and heard sniggering from corners. Tom and Emma kept everything on a professional level but nothing stopped the rumors of something more scandalous going on after hours.

Friday arrived and Emma met the weekend with relief. Two days without the stares and whispers. Two days holed up in her house without a single obligation. 

“Any big plans for the weekend?” Tom asked as he popped up behind her.

“Ah!!” Emma yelped at the sudden intrusion. “You scared me. I didn’t notice you.”

“Sorry about that.” Tom chuckled and ran his fingers through his curls. “But you haven’t answered the question.”

“Umm. Yes and no. Today’s my birthday.” Emma responded as she continued to pack up her things. 

“Happy Birthday! I imagine you are having a big party with Bryce.” Tom choked on the last word. He hated saying the man’s name.

“Actually, I’m not, just a quiet evening tonight. I’m on my way to pick up the cake.”

“I won’t keep you. I hope you have a good weekend. And call me if you need anything. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Monday. Thanks Tom.”

Tom gave a small nod and walked away with a forced smile on his face. He hated this. He hated not being with Emma. He hated that Bryce is spending her birthday with her instead of him, doing God knows what. The idea made him sick to his stomach. He hurried away so Emma wouldn’t see his face. He didn’t want to make the whole situation more awkward than he already did.

Emma picked up the cake she ordered weeks ago. A sugar and gluten filled confection but she didn’t care; it was her birthday. And for one night, Bryce could take the diet and shove it. 

Bryce told her not to make any plans for the weekend and Emma hoped that meant a surprise party. Emma left that morning while Bryce slept and he didn’t respond to her most recent text on the way home. Neither did Corrinne. Bryce gave no hint what her present might be. The entire house sat in darkness as she pulled up. Her stomach flipped at the prospect of a surprise party. She steeled herself for the onslaught when she opened the door.

“Honey…” she started as she entered from the garage, switching on the light in the kitchen. Silence met her words. She glanced around the living area and spied no signs of any celebration at all. The place looked exactly the same as this morning. 

Emma walked through the house. “Bryce?” 

Nothing. “Bryce? It’s Em!” she called. 

Everything appeared untouched until she got to the home gym. In the middle sat a rowing machine with a big bow wrapped around. 

“You have to be shitting me.” she groaned. 

The rowing machine. That was Bryce’s present to her. A fucking rowing machine. 

“Real romantic honey.” she cursed as she flicked off the light and headed back to the kitchen. 

At that time, she spotted the note on the island. 

Last-minute trip to Austin. Got the big Primal Athletics sponsorship. Be back Sunday. Love, Bry

Emma turned over the note, looking for some mention of her birthday. None. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. As she pulled a wine glass from the cabinet, she punched in Corrinne’s number.

“Hey, it’s Em. Want to hang out tonight. Bryce ditched me to go to Austin. Call me.”

She tossed the phone on the counter and picked out a bottle of a nice red wine from her stash. After popping the cork, she gave herself a generous pour. Her eyes darted between the cake box and her phone. She took a big gulp of wine and punched in a number. It picked up on the second ring.

“Want to come over for some cake?”


	5. ... I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes home to celebrate her birthday and gets a unexpected surprise. Will she make a decision based on her head or heart? And is she ready to face her consequences of her actions?

“I would love to.” Tom replied, his cheery mood unmistakable over the phone. 

“Great. Here’s the address.” Emma recited it and Tom wrote it down quickly. 

“I will be right over.”

“Thanks.” Emma hung up the phone and took a big gulp of her wine. The swig burned her throat, and helped her fight back tears.

In the twenty minutes it took Tom to get to her house, she changed out of her work clothes and slipped on a pair of comfy shorts and a t-shirt. If she was going to spend her birthday without her boyfriend, she would at least be in comfortable clothes. Tom rang the doorbell and shuffled from one foot to another. He hid the small bag behind his back. Emma did not sound happy on the phone. 

Emma pulled the door open. Tom noticed her face fraught with emotions. This was not the face of someone enjoying her birthday. The near empty wine glass in Emma’s hand confirmed Tom’s suspicions.

“What did Bryce do?” Tom accused as he pushed past Emma. 

He prowled into her living room, fists clenched. His eyes darted to the corners, as though an attack was imminent.

“He’s not here.” 

Tom spun and faced Emma. “What do you mean he is not here?” Tom’s eyes narrowed. 

“He is in Austin. Some big fitness contract thing.” She shrugged and sniffed as tears threatened to fall.

Tom’s expression softened at the sight of Emma. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Tears pricked her eyes and fell on Tom’s shirt. 

“Don’t cry, darling.” He kissed the top of her head. “No one should cry on their birthday.” His large hands rubbed up and down Emma’s back. 

“It’s my party and I will cry if I want to.” Emma retorted back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She tossed up a weak smile.

“So says the song.” Tom smiled back as he released her from the embrace. “Now I believe you promised me some cake?” 

Emma nodded and pulled Tom to the kitchen. She lifted a large chocolate cake from a pink box. On top, the bakery inscribed the words “Happy Birthday” in script lettering. Oreos lined the edge of the cake. Tom’s mouth watered at the sight.

“I thought ‘no cake’ was one of Bryce’s rules.” Tom sneered as he said the man’s name. 

“Fuck him. He is not here.” Emma snapped as she cut two big slices and slipped them onto plates. She handed one to Tom.

“Thank you. And aren’t we supposed to sing Happy Birthday?” 

Emma threw a dry glance at Tom. “I think we are well past formality at this point.” She gestured at her outfit before shoveling a large bite into her mouth. 

Tom followed suit and before long, the two of them polished off the cake slices. Emma and Tom then settled into the large couch in the living room. 

“What’s that?” Emma pointed at a small gift bag up by the television. 

Tom jumped to his feet and brought the bag back to the couch.

“Happy Birthday, Em.” he handed the bag to her.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Tom.” She smiled as she pulled a leather-bound book from the bag. It was a copy of Coriolanus.

Emma looked up at Tom with a furrowed brow.

“Look inside.” Tom urged. 

Emma opened the cover and found an inscription in Tom’s writing. 

Emma,

Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori. 

Always, Tom. 

Emma’s eyes welled up with tears as the memory of their first meeting flooded back to her. 

“You remembered?!” she exclaimed. 

Tom ran a hand down Emma’s cheek.

“I never forgot Emma. That night changed my life forever.” He looked down at her with eyes filled with every emotion. 

Emma swallowed hard and ran her hand over his beard. He leaned into her hand and with no more thought; she pulled him into a kiss. 

Tom’s hand grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her against his chest. She sighed into him and his tongue slipped past her lips, exploring and hungry. Her own tongue intertwined with his and within that moment, only Tom and she existed. Tom pulled away.

“I think I should go.” he stated, not moving. 

Emma grabbed his hand, holding on as if her life depended on it. “I hoped you would stay.” 

“But Bryce…”

“… it’s over. Maybe not in an official capacity but it has been over for a long time. I was too scared and entrenched to see.” Emma continued. “But I see everything clearly now.”

Tom gulped and held her face.“If I start this, I will not be able to stop. You understand?” 

Emma’s lips curled into a smile.“I am planning on it.” 

With that, Tom lunged towards her and pushed Emma into the deep-set cushions of the couch. His hands skimmed over her body before pulling on the hem of her shirt. She arched her back to allow him to pull the shirt off in one motion. Her chest heaved as he pawed at her breasts. His lips latched onto the hollow of her neck, sucking hard. 

“Tom… please…” Emma moaned, her hands laced in his hair. “You’ll leave a mark.”

Tom chuckled into her. “That is the plan, love. I intend for everyone to know you are mine now and no one else’s.”

He continued suck on her neck, leaving dark hickies on both sides of her body. His hands slid up to push her bra straps off her shoulders. Emma pushed up on her elbows and unhooked the bra, slipped it off and threw behind the couch. Tom licked his lips as he took in the view.

“You are as perfect as I remember.” He hummed as he lowered his head and worked a nipple in his mouth, turning it into a hard pebble. Emma bucked into him and groaned. She couldn’t remember the last time a man desired her like Tom did. Bryce never did. 

Her hands tugged on his shirt and Tom released her breasts long enough for her to remove the offending piece of clothing. He resumed his onslaught to her body, his hot skin burning against Emma. She arched and moaned as Tom took care to electrify every inch of her. Emma palmed Tom through his jeans. He groaned.

“Emma… if you continue doing that, I will need new trousers.” 

Emma smirked and stopped only to unbutton and unzip his pants. She shimmied his pants and underwear past his hips, allowing them to fall around Tom’s knees. She took his now exposed cock into her hand, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft. Tom’s actions faltered at the friction. He grunted as he tugged Emma’s shorts and underwear before tossing them to join the bra somewhere behind the couch. 

Tom shuffled himself further down the couch and out of reach of Emma’s hands. She whimpered in protest.

“Patience, darling. All good things…” he muttered as he kissed her inner thigh, tongue trailing up to her glistening slit. Tom tsked at the sight. “My, we are quite a mess already. One would think he has not satisfied you in quite some time.” Tom jabbed. 

Emma scowled at the comment. “I would rather you do something else with your mouth than talk.” Her hands tugging at his ginger curls.

Tom’s lips curled into a smile. “With pleasure, love.”

He licked a wide stripe up her slit before settling his lips on her clit, suckling at it.

“Oh, God!” Emma screamed as she bucked into Tom’s face. 

He chuckled into her, sending vibrations through her core. He continued to tease her bundle of nerves, alternating between languid licks and forceful sucking. Emma edged towards her release but Tom kept her teetering close to the edge. He snaked a hand between her legs and slid a single finger into her welcoming pussy. She gasped at the unexpected intrusion.

“You are so wet. Clenching at my finger, darling. I can’t wait to be inside.” Tom growled as he thrust his finger into her, curling at the top of each thrust. He continued to suckle her clit and Emma hitched her hips in rhythm with Tom’s thrusts, desperate for every inch of friction. 

“Come on, darling. Cum for me.” Tom begged, sucking hard on her clit and flicking it with his tongue.

Emma toppled over the edge and cried out in pleasure. She clenched and gushed around Tom’s finger. When she finished riding out her orgasm, Emma let her head fall back onto the couch. Tom removed his finger and stood up. He pulled his trousers and underwear off his legs, dropping to the floor in a pile. He sat down on the couch, legs splayed and his body in full glory. Emma recovered and lifted herself up to straddle Tom. 

She lowered herself on him, impaling herself to the hilt. Tom hissed as he enveloped her. She molded around him as though they were made for each other. 

“God, Emma, you feel fucking amazing.” He groaned, his properness melting away in passion. 

He sat still for a moment, allowing her to adjust before he placed his hands on her hips and began to rock Emma. She lifted herself up almost completely off him before lowering herself back down again.

“Emma…” Tom hissed as Emma continued to rock her hips against him, “I will not last long at this rate.”

Emma placed her hands on the back of the couch for leverage and ground into Tom’s hips. He held onto her hips as he hitched up to meet her, thrusting deep into her.

“Fuck, Emma.” he panted as his breath grew more and more ragged. 

Emma noticed his pubic bone grazing against her clit and a second orgasm building inside her. She could tell by Tom’s flushed face and lust blown eyes he was close too.

“Come on, Tom.” she urged as Tom’s thrusts faltered. 

As he orgasmed and spilled into Emma, Tom grabbed Emma’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss, continuing to buck into her. She orgasmed soon after, spasming around Tom’s cock and his head fell back in ecstasy. Emma slumped against Tom’s chest in a sweaty mess. As their breath slowed, Tom tucked Emma’s hair behind her ear. He ran his hands along her cheeks and smiled before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

“You are a gift, Emma.” Tom whispered. 

Emma blushed. 

“You are not so bad yourself.” she quipped back.

The two of them remained on the couch wrapped into each other’s arms. With a groan, Emma rolled off of Tom’s lap. She leaned over the back of the couch and grabbed her shorts and shirt, giving Tom an eyeful of her ass. He gave it a playful swat. She flopped back down next to him and shot a withering glance.

“So…” he started as he stood and pulled his underwear back on. He looked at her with hopeful eyes but his feet shifted in a nervous stance.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Emma asked with a smirk as she pulled her clothes back on. 

Tom’s eyes sparkled, and he jumped back onto the couch and pressed Emma into the cushions for a kiss once again.

-

They spent the weekend in various states of undress and making up for lost time. Emma sent a text to Bryce telling him to not bother coming home. They interacted only with the Postmates delivery guy who brought their food twice a day. 

Come Monday morning, Emma and Tom laid tangled in the sheets on her bed. Mary came in and pulled the curtains back, flooding the room with light. She stared at the state of the room with rumpled sheets and discarded takeout containers. 

“Hmmm… Emma.” she cleared her throat.

Emma’s eyes strained open. She groaned at the sunlight shining. Tom groaned and rolled over, exposing his bare ass to Emma and Mary. Mary gave a low whistle before Emma threw a blanket over Tom.

“Well you have been busy, haven’t you?” Mary gave Emma a knowing eye. “The two of you are quite a sight. The Sex Crazed Starlet and Hiddles the Homewrecker.”

“Who are you and what on earth are you talking about?” Tom piped in as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You two really had some weekend!” Mary giggled. “Tom did you drive your own car?”

“Yes, why…” he questioned before reality set in, “oh no, SHIT! FUCK!” He jumped from the bed and hurried to his phone. 

He looked and saw twenty messages and three voicemails, all from Luke.

“SHIT!” 

Emma grabbed her phone too. Her publicist sent her a rather terse message, telling Emma to call him at once. She looked over and saw Tom pulling his clothes on at a rapid pace. He punched a number into his phone. Emma caught snippets of the conversation.

“No, it wasn’t planned.”

“I’m not discussing that with you now. I’ll call when I get home.”

Tom cut off the call. He came around the bed and pressed his lips against Emma’s. The kiss communicated he wanted to stay but couldn’t. 

“I will call you later.” he promised.

She nodded, knowing they must deal with the current crisis, but sad to see him go. She just got him and now it appeared as though everything was crashing around them. Emma got up and saw him to the door, giving him one more kiss. She didn’t notice the slew of cars outside her gate and she didn’t hear the clicks of shutters capturing the kiss. She headed back inside to face Mary and make some very uncomfortable phone calls.

“So how bad is it?” Emma asked Mary, cringing at the response.

“Remember when Brad cheated on Jen with Angelina?” Mary quipped back.

Tears pricked at Emma’s eyes.


	6. Should... | We Lie Low?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Tom have to deal with the consequences of their dalliance and they cope in different ways. And a bombshell is dropped, will they survive?

Emma made the unpleasant phone call to her publicist. In the course of fifteen minutes, Howard used the words “career destroying move” and “how stupid are you” at least ten times. Emma took the verbal battering in relative silence, interjecting only to clarify some statements.

“We didn’t plan for this to happen.” Emma pleaded.

“Don’t tell me, he slipped and fell.” Howard’s voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Not fair Howard. It’s not like that.”

“Tell me what it is like, Emma. Because according to the papers, it looks like you are sleeping with a guy, the world famous actor and infamous bachelor, Tom Hiddleston. Who is one, not your long term, live-in boyfriend, two, you new co-star in your feature film debut in a romantic comedy, and three, did I say NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!”

Emma held the phone away from her ear to avoid any hearing loss at Howard’s booming voice. She screwed up her courage to respond to the man, blinking back tears.

“Ex-boyfriend.” she whispered, not trusting herself not to burst into tears.

“Before or after you fucked Tom HIDDLESTON?”

Howard’s cutting and crude remark snapped Emma back into reality.

“Watch your tone, Howard,” she snipped back, tears dried up in her anger. “The last I checked you worked for me.”

“Last time I checked, you didn’t do stupid things. What is going on with you, Emma?” Howard’s tone softened as he questioned her.

She stood in silence as she contemplated the ultimate question laid before. What was she doing? Where were things going with Tom? Was it a fling or something more? Emma wanted something more over the weekend but now in the harsh light of reality and the paparazzi flashbulbs, she questioned everything. She opened her mouth to respond when her phone beeped; she pulled away and Tom’s face flashed back at her.

“Howard, I have to let you go. I will call you later.”

“Emma, don’t—” Howard protested as she ended the call. 

“Hey,” she cooed.

“Hey,” the warm baritone voice replied. Emma could imagine his smile. She needed to hear a friendly voice right now. “How are you faring?” Emma let out a sigh. “That good?” 

Emma let loose a strangled laugh. “My publicist is not pleased. You?”

“Oh, about the same. Luke is threatening to castrate me over this, so I hope you didn’t want children.” 

Emma blushed at the notion. “I will keep it in mind.”

“Luke wants to meet you.” Tom spat out, the verbal equivalent of ripping off the Band-Aid.

“What? Why? When?” Emma sputtered, unprepared for the bomb Tom dropped in her lap.

“Um… he wants, rather demands to meet you. Darling, the ‘why’ is splashed across the front page of all gossip papers and ‘when’ is most likely in the morning because he is flying in tonight.”

Emma gulped, everything, her well-crafted life seemed to be spiraling out of control. Her only anchor point was Tom, who seemed to be weathering the whole affair far better than her. She pondered on the word “affair” that is what it is. She had an affair. Emma let the whole sink in.

“Em,” Tom prodded over the phone, “It will be fine, darling. We will get through this. I promise.” In that moment, he wished to be with her in person, reassuring her.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, her voice cracking, “I mean, is it worth it?”

“I have waited years to be with you. I will not let a few stories stop me. I have weathered worse for less. You are worth it.”

“Okay.” her voice still sad but not as much. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, I graduated from Cambridge.” That earned a full laugh from her. “Now we need to take your mind off things until Luke arrives. I’m sure about your publicist but Luke gave me explicit instructions to lie low.”

“What did you have in mind?”

-

Within the hour, Emma found out what “lie low” meant to Tom. The entire affair involved Tom wearing a baseball hat that did nothing to cover his untameable hair and a pair of Ray-bans. 

“You look ridiculous,” Emma sighed as she picked him up in a car she borrowed from Mary. 

“Nonsense! I am going incognito.” Tom grinned as he slid into the passenger seat. Emma scrunched her nose up. “What, you don’t like it?”

“If this is you going incognito, you might as well wear fluorescent clothing and shout into a megaphone ‘I AM TOM HIDDLESTON’.”

Tom continued to grin as he input an address into the navigation system. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere sinful.”

“Sounds tawdry.”

Tom wiggled his eyebrows. “You know me. Just a sex-crazed actor, destroying relationships.”

Emma groaned. “You are supposed to take my mind off of this fiasco.”

“In due time, love.” He leaned over and kissed her lips as the car came to a halt at a red light. 

Emma spent the rest of the trip focused on the road. She couldn’t tell where Tom was taking them and any attempts to extract information were fruitless, met only with silly grins and pecks on the cheek. After about twenty minutes and far fewer miles, the car pulled into a parking lot next to a gleaming white building.

“In ‘n’ Out Burger?!? This is your idea to take my mind off things?”

“Can you give me a better way than drowning your sorrows in cheeseburgers and milkshakes?”

Emma pondered it as she pulled into the driveway. “No.”

Tom put his finger behind his ear and pushed it towards her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that. Can you repeat yourself?”

Emma punched his arm. “Nope. Now tell me what you want.”

They ordered an obscene amount of food. Tom insisted on paying, leaning over Emma to hand over some cash. His forearm brushing against Emma’s chest and her breath hitched. Tom pulled his sunglasses down to stare at Emma and mouthed the word “later” at her. A warmth ran through her. 

The trip back to Tom’s hotel seemed to fly by. Emma spent a fair amount of time, smacking Tom’s hand out of the bag as he attempted to grab one of the burgers. 

“Don’t you dare!” Emma teased as she swatted his hand for the twentieth time.

“But…” Tom whined, smiling the entire time.

“No buts, you will spill. I have seen you eat cake.” Emma giggled. “And besides, weren’t you the one who taught Cookie Monster about delayed gratification.”

“I’m a brilliant actor,” he deadpanned.

“Well, act like a considerate boyfriend.” Emma let slip before she realized what she said.

“I don’t suppose we have discussed the exact nature of this relationship, Em. But I am not opposed to the title.” he chuckled as they pulled up to a side entrance of the hotel.

Tom made a quick call and a valet attendant walked through the entrance and opened Tom’s door, letting him out before hustling to the driver’s side to let Emma out. Emma met Tom at the door and he whisked her inside to a service elevator. 

“Is this how you always get about?” 

“Only when I’m naughty.” Tom leaned in to cage Emma against the elevator wall. 

His nose nudged against hers and Emma jumped forward to close any distance between their two bodies. Tom nipped at her lips and she moaned, the opportunity Tom needed to slip his tongue past Emma’s lips, exploring with need and lust. Emma’s hands raked through Tom’s hair, while Tom’s hands cupped Emma’s ass. They only parted at the ding of the elevator reaching the desired floor. Tom pulled her down the hallway before opening his door.

“Welcome to my home.” Tom gestured into the well appointed set of rooms. 

It more of a small apartment complete with a kitchen area, dining table, and living room. Behind French doors, the bedroom and the bathroom. Tom dropped the bag onto the counter and she dug through the bag, but Tom pushed the bag away.

“I thought you were hungry.” She turned to see his darkened eyes staring right into her soul.

“Oh, I am,” he raised his eyebrows.

“Well, then… dig in.”

Tom swept Emma off her feet and carried her through the double doors and dropped her onto the middle of the bed. Emma yelped as Tom climbed on top of her, pressing her back into the mattress.

“The burgers are in the kitchen,” Emma muttered as Tom’s lips sucked behind her ear, ghosting his lips down her neck to her collarbone.

“I am aware, but right now I am hungry for something more delicate and sweet.”

Emma’s eyes widened at the implications of Tom’s statement. They soon darkened with lust as Tom snaked his body down hers, teasing kisses along the waist of her jeans. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned and unzipped the fly. A quick hook of the thumbs in the belt loops and one tug he took Emma’s jeans down to her knees. Tom teased them down to her ankles before taking them off and dropping them onto the carpet without ceremony. Tom gripped her ankles and pulled Emma towards the end of the bed. 

“Ohh!” she yelped at sliding against the comforter. Emma’s yelps of protest gave way to heavy breaths as Tom pulled her legs apart and nipped up one leg, stopping on her inner thigh right before her core. 

“Mmmm,” Emma groaned in delight as she felt herself growing wetter by the second. 

“Someone seems impatient.” Tom muttered as he gripped her hips tightly, preventing any movement of Emma’s part. “Wasn’t someone talking about delayed gratification earlier?” He smirked up at her. 

Tom teased a finger across Emma’s folds through her underwear. Emma groaned and attempted to buck against his finger, desperate for any friction. Tom pressed her into the mattress, holding her with a vise-like grip, certain to leave bruises by the day’s end. Tom climbed back up from the end of the bed, placing himself between Emma’s legs, pressing his hips into hers. He tugged at Emma’s tank top, and she lifted her torso to allow Tom to peel the shirt off, dropping it to join her jeans on the floor. 

As she lowered herself back down, Emma grabbed Tom’s shoulders with both hands and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Her hands first went to his hair, tugging at his long locks as she nipped at his lips. Tom groaned and Emma slipped her tongue inside his mouth as she slid her hands down to his waist. Tom ground his hips against hers and Emma bucked up against him. She tugged his shirt over and off, tossing it into the air. Tom attacked her lips again before trailing down to the pulse point on her neck. Tom sucked hard, nipping with his teeth.

“God, Tom!” Emma moaned in pleasure as she tugged at his jeans, impatient for the main event. 

Tom separated himself from her neck and spotted a purple mark already forming on Emma’s pulse point. Tom winced. “I may have been overzealous, darling.”

“It’s fine.” Emma breathed, only half listening as she undid his fly with precision.

Emma pushed both his jeans and underwear down past his hips. Tom stood to finish Emma’s work, taking his tight jeans all the way to the floor. As Tom stood naked, Emma shimmied out of her bra and panties. Tom licked her lips at the sight of her on his bed. He never imagined this trip to L.A. would end like this. If some paparazzi photos and a couple of garbage stories in some gossip rags were the price, he would pay it. 

“Now this is what I call a meal.” Tom climbed back on top of Emma. 

The tip of his cock teased at Emma’s folds and she squirmed beneath his weight. He gave her a quick wink before pushing into her.

“Ahhh!” she moaned at the fullness of Tom inside her. “Fuck! I will never get used to that.”

Tom chuckled in his throat as he began to thrust into Emma. “Same for me, love.”

Emma gripped his hip, pulling him into deeper with each thrust, his tip grazing her g-spot deep inside. She already felt her release building inside of her. She wouldn’t last long at Tom’s pace.

“Oh Tom, I’m going…” Emma panted. Tom responded by shifting his angle just enough to allow his pubic bone to graze against her clit. A few more thrusts later, Emma came undone.

“Fuck me!” she screamed as she dug her nails into Tom’s shoulders and clenched around his cock.

“God Emma,” Tom groaned as he chased his own release, finding it only moments later. He spilled inside her and then rolled off of her only to collapse flat on his back.

Tom struggled to slow his breathing, he rolled onto his side and pulled Emma close against his chest.

“You know, a guy could get used to star treatment like this.”

Emma snuggled against Tom, wiggling her ass against him in a teasing gesture. “Don’t get too comfortable, Hiddleston. You still owe me burgers and milkshakes. And I have worked up an appetite.”

Tom sat up and got out of bed. “I completely forgot, Em.” 

He got up from the bed and headed through the French doors, giving Emma an impressive view of his bare ass. Tom returned moments later, carrying a greasy paper bag. 

“Your food, Milady,” Tom gave an exaggerated bow, made ridiculous by his state of undress. 

Emma giggled as she dug through the bag with Tom, pulling a burger from the bag. The two of them spent the rest of the day eating the burgers and indulging in other extracurricular activities. Some time around 9 p.m., they fell asleep on the couch watching TV.

-

Early the next morning, Tom groaned as he heard an insistent knock on his door. He attempted to move but found something heavy but soft on his chest. Tom opened his eyes to find Emma lying across his body, and he nudged her awake.

“Em, get up and get dressed. Someone’s at the door.” Tom whispered as he rocked Emma.

“Huh?” Emma muttered as her eyes creaked open. “What!? It’s morning? SHIT!”

Emma bolted from the couch and shot looks around the room. In her haste, she grabbed her underwear and a shirt of Tom’s before bolting to the bedroom. Tom pulled on a pair of pants and ran his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to smooth his unruly curls. He glanced through the peephole and saw a pissed off Luke. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Luke!” Tom cooed as Luke pushed past him into the room. “I wasn’t expecting you until later. Sorry about the mess.”

Luke turned to face Tom and narrowed his eyes as Tom gave a closed lip smile.

“Don’t try the charm thing with me. You realize it doesn’t work. You are in deep shit, mate.”

Tom dropped the smile and switched tactics.

“It isn’t all that bad, Luke. We have weathered worse.”

“Define the term ‘we’, Thomas. I remember it more like, you acted like an utter twat and I picked up the pieces.”

Tom chuckled. “You say to-mate-toe, I say tow-mat-to. What do you say we meet downstairs in about 30 minutes? I’ll take a show…” 

As Tom guided Luke towards the door, Luke noticed Emma’s lacy bra peeking out from underneath a chair. Luke ducked out of Tom’s grip and snatched the bra up.

“You can come out!” Luke yelled into the room.

Tom shifted his stance. “Luke I don’t understand wha…”

“It’s okay, Tom,” Emma responded in a small voice, “Better to deal with this face on.”

Luke gave a smile for a moment as he shook Emma’s hand. “Finally, a voice of reason. Luke Windsor.”

“Emma Masters.”

Luke went to the kitchen table and sat down at the head and gestured for the two of them to sit. As Emma sat down, she ran her hands over her neck in a nervous gesture. Luke only then noticed the dark purple mark left by Tom the day before. His face reddened and the vein on his forehead pulsed.

“A FUCKING HICKEY, THOMAS?!?” he bellowed. Tom averted his eyes from his publicist. “Real classy, Tom. What are you, a sex-crazed, horny teenager making out in your parents’ basement?”

Tom snapped his gaze back to Luke. “Watch it, Luke.”

Emma placed her hand on Tom’s knee and his shoulders softened. “Tom. Let it go. Now Luke, I recognize this is bad but…”

“‘Bad’ is a massive understatement. ‘Career-ending catastrophe’ is more like it! This bastard appears the modern day Casanova.” Tom smiled. “And not in a good way, prat. And you…” he pointed to Emma, “are a common harlot who sleeps with any male that crosses your path.”

Emma blushed. Luke took a deep breath and continued. “And with this new story…”

“What new story?” Tom interrupted.

Luke smirked as he pulled up a site on his phone. “This new story. You two ready to come clean with me yet?”

Tom and Emma huddled around Luke’s phone. The newest story alleged that Tom and Emma’s relationship spanned years, starting in New York and then detailed times over the past five years when the two of them hooked up, whether in L.A., New York, or London.

“Who did you tell?” Tom hissed at Emma.

Luke leaned back in the chair. “Ah, the truth comes out.”

“It is not what you think, Luke. Yes, Emma and I met once before.” Tom looked at Emma for confirmation and she nodded. “Five years ago in New York. Yes, we slept together, but nothing more.”

Emma continued. “We lost touch until I ran into Tom here. The casting happened to be a coincidence.” 

Tom turned to address Luke again when Emma realized where the story came from. “Corrinne!”

Luke looked confused while Tom furrowed your brow. “Your friend from the restaurant?”

“Ex-friend at this point. I told her about us the other day. I never expected…” tears welled up in her eyes. “… she would betray my trust.”

Tom gave Emma’s hand a squeeze. “It will be okay.” He kissed her temple. 

Luke stood from the table and headed for the door. “I will leave the two of you.” He opened the door. “Don’t do anything stupid, Tom.” 

“Of course not.”

Luke rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. Tom turned to hug Emma. “It’s okay, darling.”

Emma wiped tears from her cheeks. “I just can’t accept she would do that to me.” 

“Why don’t you call her and find out.”

Emma nodded and dug her phone out of her purse. After several moments, she tossed her phone down. “Voicemail.”

“Let’s go over to her house.”

Emma frowned. “Didn’t Luke say not to do anything stupid?”

Tom grinned at her. “How is a simple face-to-face conversation stupid?”

She was about to find out.


	7. Should... | We Take The Leap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Tom head over to confront Corrinne and are met with an unwelcome surprise. Will they get their happily ever after or will disaster strike again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I finally made it to the end! Thank you for reading

Emma’s knuckles turned a pale white as she gripped the steering wheel on the way to Corrinne’s house in Pacific Palisades. Tom tried to reassure Emma but continued to mutter to herself the entire ride.

“I don’t understand. We’ve been friends. ARE. Are friends.”

“Darling…” Tom started as he rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep calm. “I am sure a perfect logical—”

“For one of my closest friends to sell me out to the highest bidder? What would that be, Tom? Because I can’t think of a single one right now!” Emma exclaimed, gesturing with gusto.

Tom winced as he placed her hands back on the wheel. “Why don’t we start with getting us there in one piece?”

“I’m sorry.” Emma sobbed, returning her eyes to the road. 

The rest of the drive went without incident, with only the songs of the radio to distract Emma from crying. As they pulled into Corrinne’s driveway, Emma noticed a brand new bright blue Range Rover in the driveway, not Corrinne’s black BMW.

“I wonder if she has company?” Emma questioned as they both got out of the car. She looked at Tom. “Maybe it is better if you stay in the car.”

Tom shook his head. “I am not letting you go in alone.”

Now Emma reassured Tom. “I will be fine, two girls talking.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Like that is not a dangerous proposition.” He threw his hands up as he got back into the car. “Very well, I’ll stay here, but leave the door unlocked.”

Emma nodded as she strolled up to massive oak doors at the front of Corrinne’s home. She used the spare key on her key chain to open the door. She closed the door behind her, making sure to not latch the bolt.

“Corrinne!” Emma’s voice echoed off the cavernous walls of the home. 

Corrinne’s house looked as though the space belonged on the pages of Architectural Digest. With two ex-husbands and no kids, Corrinne could afford to keep things immaculate. The home always gave Emma the shivers. Too cold.

“Corrinne!” 

Emma detected sounds coming from the master bedroom and made her way in that direction. The sounds grew more distinct. Corrinne sounded as though she was in pain. Worried, Emma barged into the room. Corrinne was not in distress. She found Corrinne entangled with none other than Bryce on the bed.

“What the FUCK is going?” Emma shrieked. The shrill tone of her voice startling the two lovers from their bliss. 

“Emma?” Bryce questioned as he stood from the bed, the sheet falling away. 

Emma chuckled as she wondered what she ever saw in Bryce. 

“Em?” Corrinne responded, pulling the sheet tighter around her body. “What on earth? I can explain.”

Emma crossed her arms. “Go on. Explain to me why the gossip rags published a story I told you in confidence.”

“I..”

“Explain to me how you could throw four years of friendship down the drain.”

“Well…”

“Explain to me how long you have been fucking Bryce, who until four days ago was my BOYFRIEND!”

Corrinne sat on the edge of the bed, wordless. Bryce came to her rescue, crossing the room to stand in front of Emma, tugging on his boxers. 

“Em, babe.” Bryce reached out to run the back of his fingers down her cheek.

“Don’t you dare touch me! How long, Bryce?”

“Six months.”

Emma nodded, blinking back the tears. She didn’t want the two of them to look at her breaking.

“Okay, I just have one more question. Did I ever mean anything to you besides a meal ticket?”

Bryce shrugged his shoulders. “You always looked nice on my arm in pictures. That is, when you didn’t eat too many sweets.”

As those words fell from his lips and into the air, Emma’s guilt or pain over the failed relationship fell away. 

“Fair enough. Goodbye Bryce.”

Emma spun on her heel to leave but saw her arm trailing behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Bryce gripping her wrist.

“Let go of me, Bryce.”

“Babe, don’t be like this. Corrinne said if we play our cards right we can get mid-six figures minimum and a couple of talk show gigs. You know I want to be on TV.” Bryce pleaded.

The tone of Bryce’s voice snapped something inside Emma. She reared back and with all of her training landed a solid punch right on Bryce’s jaw. He went down like a stone. 

“I said don’t touch me.” Emma snapped at Bryce on the floor. “I am not your meal ticket or arm candy anymore, Bryce. Don’t ever speak to me again!”

At that moment, Tom burst into the room. His eyes darted between Emma standing over Bryce, now writhing on the floor and Corrinne, seated at the end of the bed in silence. 

“What the hell is going on, Em?” Tom asked as he moved to put both his hands on her shoulders. 

He looked over her to examine Bryce crumpled on the floor. He clutched his jaw and Tom noticed a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

“How are you doing there, Bry? It’s okay if I call you ‘Bry,’ right?” Tom taunted. “Are we done here, Emma?”

Emma turned her head to look him in the eye. “Yeah, I’m done here.” She acknowledged, her tears long dried up. 

Tom pivoted Emma out of the room and out to the car. Once they got on the road, Emma realized her knuckles hurt. She shook her hand out as Tom drove the car. He caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. “Darling, did you hurt your hand punching Bryce in the jaw?” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, it stings.”

Tom examined Emma’s hand, her knuckles appeared swollen and red. 

“Once we get back, let’s ice it and see how it feels.”

Emma nodded. “Damn, it felt good though.”

Tom smiled. “You may be singing a different tune in a few hours.”

Emma chuckled. “True, but I will never forget the sight of Bryce balled up on the floor.”

“That was a sight. Remind me to never make you mad."

Emma put her fists up in a fighting stance.

“Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee.” 

Tom’s laugh filled the car. “I believe the phrase is ‘float like a butterfly’.”

“Whatever. I am invincible.” Emma punched his arm. “Ow! What are you made of? Marble?”

“That is the rumor.”

As they pulled up to Tom’s hotel, a realization hit Emma.

“Shit, Tom, what is Howard going to say? What is LUKE going to say? He is going to kill me!”

Tom’s face paled, but he gave a weak smile. “I am sure he will get over it.” Tom swallowed. “Eventually.”

“Maybe we should call him and Howard. Soften the blow.”

Tom nodded. “Fine.”

They pulled their phones out and dialed their respective publicist.

“Howard?”

“Hello, Luke. So, funny story...”

The two of them told the story to Howard and Luke. About five minutes into the conversation, Tom looked at Emma.

“Yes she is here. Fine.” Tom pulled his lips into a tight line as he handed the phone to Emma. “He wants to speak to you.”

Emma gulped as they exchanged phones. “Here, talked to Howard. Hello, Luke.”

“I expected better from you, Emma. I expect this kind of fuckery from that BASTARD, Tom!” Emma held the phone away from her ear. Tom gave a pleading look and mouthed “sorry”.

“Yeah Howard, I’m still here,” Tom muttered in the background.

“Listen, Luke. I understand we upset you. But I considered it best to let you know as soon as possible as opposed to seeing it online. Now isn’t that preferable?”

Luke sighed. “I hate to admit it, but yes it is.”

Emma smiled as Tom looked over and frowned at her. “Thanks, Luke. I am sure you will want to speak to us again. Why don’t I give you my number too, in case Tom misplaces his phone?”

Tom continued to scowl at Emma. He did not like this one bit. His girlfriend and publicist getting along might cause him to behave once in a while. Emma recited the number and then said her goodbyes, handing the phone back to Tom.

“Luke? Mate?” Tom questioned as he put the phone back up to his ear.

“If you fuck this relationship up, mate. I will personally castrate you. You sodding twat of a bastard.”

Luke hung up with no warning and left Tom staring at the phone. He looked up at Emma, who wrapped up her own phone call.

“Luke likes you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“For starters, he has indicated that if I were to screw up this relationship, he would detach my testicles from the rest of my body.”

Emma smirked as they stepped out of the car. “You better be nice to me then.”

Tom smiled. “Do you have plans for me?” He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. He lowered his head to kiss her lips.

“Perhaps. But we need to get upstairs.”

Tom grabbed her hand and dragged her through the side entrance of the hotel. 

Emma moved towards the service elevator, but Tom pulled her into a nook of the hallway. 

“Tom!” Emma gasped as he pushed her against the wall. “People can see.”

Tom nipped at her neck; hands ghosting over her curves before hooking one of Emma’s knees up. 

“If you are quiet, they won’t notice.” Tom growled into her ear as her hands combed through his hair.

Tom bucked his hips into Emma and she bit her lip to suppress the moans of pleasure. Her hands slid down to cup his ass through his jeans. 

“Mhmm.” she groaned as Tom cupped her breast through her shirt.

“Darling, with noises like that, I won’t last long.”

An awkward throat clearing interrupted them and they turned to see a gentleman in a suit staring them down. Tom let go of Emma’s leg and she straighten up her clothes.

“Perhaps the young couple would prefer to continue their activities somewhere more private?” he retorted without a hint of emotion.

Tom tugged on the hem of his shirt. “Of course, sorry for the intrusion.”

“Thank you, sir. Happens more than you think.” He gave them a wink as Tom led Emma down the hallway. 

As soon as the door shut, they wasted no time getting back to the business at hand.

-

Over the next several days, Luke and Howard untangled the mess Bryce and Corrinne created with their web of lies and half-truths. A few receipts and phone calls put an end to any speculation of the two of them being a long time couple. A few papers tried to run with the story of Emma cheating on Bryce, spurred on by Bryce trying to capture every minute of fame, but it died out when a few of Bryce’s other dalliances came forward, destroying any sympathy for the man. 

The press generated a lot of interest in their new project and the production company moved up the release date. It meant filming started next month; however, it also meant Tom needed to return to London sooner than planned to take care of things before filming began. 

“Can’t you stay just a few days longer?” Emma whined as Tom packed his things into his suitcase.

Tom looked at her with a disapproving glance. “You recognized this was coming, Em.” He folded up the jeans and placed them into the bag.

“I know, but I didn’t expect it would go by so fast. When are you coming back?”

“In three weeks and then I am here for eight weeks filming.”

She frowned. “Can’t I just come with you?”

Tom chuckled. “You and I know that won’t work. You have obligations here and I have things in London to take care before I come back to film. With you.” He kissed her forehead. “Not to mention I would get no work done whatsoever because I would keep you in bed with me the entire time.”

Emma sighed. “Since when are you the voice of reason?”

“Since my publicist threatened my manhood.” They both laughed as Tom came around the bed to hug Emma tight against his chest. “And I have found myself someone worth it.”

Emma sniffled into Tom’s shirt. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Hiddleston.”

Tom ended the embrace with a kiss to her cheek. “How about bribery?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Mind out of the gutter, darling. I offer you my most prized possession.” Tom held out a small parcel.

Emma took it with a questioning expression and as she unfurled a navy sweater. Her eyes lit up. “You remembered how much I love this one.”

Tom gave her a wink. “Many a fan girl would kill for that sweater. I do not want to find this up for sale on eBay.”

Emma snapped her fingers, mocking Tom. “There goes my retirement plan.”

Tom leaned in to kiss her lips, his hands combing through her hair. She sighed as they parted. “I am going to miss you.”

“I am going to miss you too.” Tom looked down at her, his eyes bright with tears. “Three weeks seems like an eternity.”

“I love you, Tom. I know it has been only a few weeks, but I love you.”

Tom kissed her with passion and heat. “I love you too, Em. Never doubt I love. Never doubt it.”

“Okay, Shakespeare.” She burrowed her face into his chest, tears falling onto his shirt. “When is your flight again?”

“In a few hours. Are you still up to driving me there?” He asked, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

“Yes.” she commented wiping away the tears. “I want every second to count.”

Tom nodded as he zipped up his suitcase and pulled it down to the ground.

“Ready, darling?” Tom asked as he opened the door.

“No, but that never stopped us before.” She took his hand in hers.

“No, it hasn’t.” He gave her hand a small squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma will return in early 2020 in their new series: Would...?


End file.
